heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.19 - Let's Dance
Eddie'd been texting Vic a bit and eventually asked if he wanted to come over for awhile and maybe go out. When he got the okay, Eddie suggested bringing his costume. When Vic arrives, Eddie's waiting for him. He's still in lounge pants and a homemade Hawkeye t-shirt. He's also got the news on, blushing at the fact that the report on is about last night's battle in Times Square. "Oh man...I still can't believe I punched that hard..." he mutters to himself. Costume on under his street clothes, Vic arrived at Eddie's home- the Hall of Thor- with a knock at the door. He wore his hoodie, his jeans and generally tried to keep a low profile, despite his one giant arm. It worked, for the most part. People didn't seem too keen on bothering a guy with a giant, clawed hand after all. At the knock to the door, Eddie quickly scrambles to open it. He grins when sees Victor. "Hey, Vic," he greets, moving to hug the green mutant. "I'm glad you c-c-could come." Anole smiles, leaning in to kiss Eddie's cheek and gather him into that offered hug. "Yeah, I managed to get over here without any problems." This likely means he snuck out of the academy, again. "Sorry I've been a bit out of it, lately. Just dealing with a lot in my head, you know?" Eddie kisses Vic's cheek as well, gesturing the green teen inside. "Thar's g-good. I was a little worried after what happened last night," he says. "It's okay, Vic," hs adds. "You know if you ever w-want to talk, I'll listen, right?" "I know." Vic replied, smiling to Eddie. A quiet thing. "I'm okay, really. Don't worry." He said with a little smile, "Why'd you want me in my uniform, anyways?" he asks, with a bit of a smile. "And, really, I'm okay- I got over the hit pretty quick. Hard head." He reaches up and knocks on his head. *tonktonk* Eddie just pouts a little. "I can't help b-but worry. I care about you," he murmurs. People always do tell Eddie he worries too much though. He's working on it. "Other than the fact you look good in it?" he asks, blushing even as he smiles. "Well, I want to take you somewhere and it's got a c-c-costumees only rule." Anole blinks, "Really?" he asks, "What sort of place has a costumes only rule?" he wonders, eyeridges knitting together. Vic, totally in the dark. "I mean, I'm game, but... I mean- costumes only?" Eddie flashes a grin. "I'll put mine on and then we can go," he says, bouncing excitedly. "I think you'll r-really like it. And I hope you're in the mood for some dancing." Anole nods, "Alright. I'm in the mood to dance." he says, with a slowly growing smile. A club for heroes could be a hell of a good time! Eddie leans down to press another quick kiss to Vic's cheek. "Alright. I'll be right back," he says, scurrying off to his room to get changed. He forgets to close the door in his excitement but he gets changed quickly. After a few moments, Eddie emerges in his Axiom uniform. Smoothing it out, he smiles. "When you're ready," he offers a hand, waiting for Vic to costume up so they can go. Anole strips, right there- down to his young X-man costume. He smiles then, taking Eddie's hand. "Alright. Ready." Eddie watches, cheeks going red again. Shaking it off, he squeezes the hand. "Then hold on t-tight since we're going somewhere really far," he says. Holding up his free hand, Eddie concentrates and a glowing symbol shines through his glove. There's a glow around them that grows too bright to see through and when it clears they're somewhere new entirely... Somewhere out of this world. The music is audible even in the 'Chill Out Zone' and all manner of costume and uniformed aliens can be seen dancing out on the various dance floors. When the glow fades, Eddie turns a grin on Victor. "Welcome to Event Horizon." Anole blinks, looking around with wide and surprised eyes. Travel through time and space was something rather new to Vic. "Holy..." he looks at all the Costumes and Aliens dancing. "Its like the biggest party. Dang." he grins over to Eddie, "Wow. Where are we, Axiom?" he asks, switching to code-names. "I'm not entirely sure," Axiom admits sheepishly. "But it's definitely not on Earth. This is a party that never ends and it goes all around the universe. We're on some alien planet right now," he says. Speaking of aliens, a big blue one is approaching. He grunts something at Axiom in an unknown language before Axiom replies in the same one. The big blue alien offers a hand to Victor a moment later. "Shake his hand, Anole. YOu'll g-get a stamp so you can understand people," Axiom explains. If Vic shakes the alien's hand, he'll get a jolt before the glowing symbol appears on the back of his hand and then fades away. Anole trusting Eddie, reaches out to the Alien and shakes his hand. "Really?" he asks, a little confused by all the super-science or magic- or who knows what that's happening. He's interested, though, in that sort of thing. Understanding people at a party was helpful. The Jolt makes Vic jump slightly. Blinking. "That was surprising." he says, as he looks at the symbol as it glows, then fades. "This is weird, but cool, Axiom." The big blue alien just looks bored with everything. Once the handshake ends, he lumbers off. "So many Earthlings..." he says as he goes, appearing to speak English now. Axiom just smiles. "I said the same thing when I g-got here for the first time," he says. "Now you c-can use that to come here whenever you want. You just have to think about it and it'll teleport you here and you do the same to get home and you'll end up exactly where you left from," he explains. "So d-d-do you want to hit the dance floor or get a drink?" "Well." Anole wasn't so sure, he looked to Eddie. "You're the one with the plan, Axiom. I'll follow you." he says, with a little grin, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's middle to give him a squeeze. Eddie puts his arms around Victor's shoulders and thinks for a moment. He leans down to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend and then grins. "Let's dance," he declares, starting to tug Vic onto the dance floor where the thumping music grows louder. Category:Log